


typical (or not) corporate party in the office

by Arishascooby



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arishascooby/pseuds/Arishascooby
Summary: a small story about why it is better for a Jongwoon to stay away from alcohol, especially at an office corporate party
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	typical (or not) corporate party in the office

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [типичный (или не совсем) корпоратив в компании Чонуна и Хекджэ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/712135) by ArishaScooby. 



> Hello guys, English is not my native language so i'm really sorry for mistakes.ТТ  
> but at least I tried:D  
> love yehyuk to the moon and back so I decided to share my love with you.kkk  
> hope you enjoy this story:3

Kim Jongwoon and Lee Hyukjae have always clashed. Not because they don't like each other. It's just that they are the heads of competing departments and the director of the company specifically provokes them to compete, because this way he can get the best result from both teams. Anyone could see that there was obvious tension between Jongwoon and Hyukjae. However, not many people understood what kind of tension this really was.

Another corporate party in the office: the director congratulates the Hyukjae’s team, who beat Jongwoon's team this month, and now Kim could not wait to remove that nasty mocking grin from Lee's face, which, of course, was intended for the head of the rival department (Jongwoon is not stupid, he knew how to read people's hints. Or rather, he knew how to read Lee Hyukjae. As they say, know your enemy better than your friends).

Jongwoon urgently needs a drink or he will definitely hit Lee with slipper (don't be surprised this has already happened. Actually, slippers often fly at Kim’s office, especially when one nasty head of the next department comes to visit and shines his sticky annoying smile). Don't get him wrong, today Jongwoon feels sorry for his new Gucci slippers, not for Hyukjae.

Half an hour later Jongwoon was already a little drunk and in a good mood watched as Kyuhyun and Reyowook danced to Twice’s songs, almost climbing right on the table. Normally, Jongwoon would have stopped his subordinates long ago, but the department's pride was on the line, Hyukjae's subordinates Donghae and Shindong were dancing on the next table. Jongwoon must admit that they had an innate dance skill (just like Hyukjae, no matter how much Kim tried to deny it). However, Kyuhyun and Reyowook had a natural charm: just look at Kim's sexy waves and Cho's defiant expression. Overall, Jongwoon was confident that his boys had won this round (and no, he's completely impartial and honest right now. And sober).

Fun is fun but gradually Kim's head began to spin stronger than the round dance that the office staff were currently leading around their ceo. Surprisingly to Jongwoon, Hyukjae wasn’t part of this chaos. Nevertheless, Kim’s joy was relatively short-lived. Very soon Lee was found in the men's room, happily sitting on the sink and annoyingly smiling at Jongwoon. Seriously, he had the impression that the youngest was waiting for him there just to gloat once again. Which most likely would have happened, but Kim got ahead of him and with the words: "just shut up, idiot" began kissing the dumbfounded guy. Luckily, Hyukjae quickly came to his senses and didn't seem to mind the strange hyung's actions at all.

"You're drunk, Kim Jongwoon." Hyukjae giggled between kisses.

"And you still annoy me." Jongwoon rolled his eyes, licking his slightly plump lips from intense kisses, “I can't believe I'm kissing you in the toilet."

"Can't believe that you are kissing beautiful me or that you are doing it in the toilet?" The younger asked cheerfully.

"Both options." Jongwoon chuckled, pulling Lee back to him, lightly biting his lower lip. Yes, that is childish, but the plaintive whine of the younger is a delight to Kim's ears. Why does such an annoying person have such nice lips?

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by another notification on Jongwoon's phone.

“Kyuhyun and Reyowook are looking for me.” Kim muttered, trying not to pay attention to the younger, who was now diligently leaving marks on his neck. Surprisingly, Hyukjae quickly found Jongwoon's sensitive skin areas and the elder tried very hard not to show how much he enjoyed the feel of Lee's lips on his neck. Of course, tomorrow he will throw a bill for the foundation on his desk, "it's your fault. You have to pay." for which he will receive a cheeky: "Hyung, you forgot to cover up your face, it is too red."

“I have to go. Otherwise, these fools will destroy the office. You should watch for Donghae too, he shouldn't drink alcohol at all.” Jongwoon tried to push the younger one away, but Hyukjae didn't want to let him go, since the pliable Kim Jongwoon is a rare and very tempting phenomenon to give up so quickly.

“They’re grown men, they can figure it out on their own.” Hyuk growled, pulling himself away from Jongwoon’s neck. He involuntarily pouting his lips, showing his protest, “You’re always babysitting them, I don’t like it.”

“Lee Hyukjae, do I hear notes of jealousy in your voice?” the elder beamed with pleasure, looking at Hyukjae's shifting eyes, but Lee quickly coped with the embarrassment.

"You came to me first! So this evening you're only mine." Hyukjae declared, pulling the phone out of Jongwoon's hands and typing a quick "Figure it out yourself, I'm busy!" He returned to what Kim's friends had so impudently interrupted him from: to the lips of the elder.

"Still, the toilet isn't the right place for that." Jongwoon remarked, between kisses.

“I'm sure that tomorrow you will deny everything that is happening now, but I'm not complaining.” Hyukjae chuckled, “Ah, hyung, stop biting my precious lips.”

“And you say that you are not complaining.” Jongwoon laughed sincerely. Suddenly Shindong burst into the toilet, begging to stop the dance battle of the departments, because these idiots had already emptied the bar, broke two tables, the front door and tied their ceo, who for some reason didn't mind being tied up at all. 

“God, not a minute of peace in this office.” Jongwoon sighed, trying to collect his thoughts a little. Sometimes he hated being the oldest.

“Well, let the slippers fly into the air.” Hyukjae giggled, trying to hide his sincere disappointment.

“My poor Gucci.” Kim muttered, about to follow Shindong, but Hyukjae pulled him close for a moment and kissed him, fast but so promising...

“I'm not done with you yet, Mr. Kim Jongwoon. See you tomorrow in my office. I will share with you the secret of success, then, perhaps, your department will be able to get closer to mine.”

“You're so annoying Lee Hyukjae.” Jongwoon gave the boy one last kiss, biting his lips again and the younger immediately whined. Cute. It seems Kim has found a favorite sound for his ears.

When Jongwoon did manage the situation in the office and saved his boss from his drunken subordinates, Kyuhyun and Reyowook revealed that they knew about him and the head of the next department (damn. Shindong and his long tongue!) Jongwoon replied that he was just drunk, but we all know that alcohol disappeared from his head after the first kiss. 

In addition, Kim sincerely believed that the tension that had always been between him and Hyukjae was finally resolved. Then why did he still feel goose bumps from just seeing Lee in the suit? He's not sure why his body reacted this way to this stupid guy. 

Nevertheless, since that corporate party, the competition between the departments became a little more intense, and slippers flew around the office much less often, because Jongwoon found a more effective way to pacify Mr. Lee. A very effective way. In fact, it would be a shame to spoil Kim’s new slippers. After all, Hyukjae gave them to Jongwoon and to beat a person with his own gift is somehow indecent. You know Kim is a good person. Like everyone in their office, because no one even hinted to their bosses that the foundation poorly hides marks on Kim's neck and Lee's bitten lips were not suspicious at all.


End file.
